


JEWEL·上卷

by Anonymous



Category: Lupin III, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 官方2020年果然没上，那就自己搞，延续威斯帕尼亚相关故事线，其余暂拒剧透
Collections: Anonymous





	JEWEL·上卷

**Author's Note:**

> 官配cp，防掐架只打单人tag，随缘更随缘被看见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不正经标题之：黑锅快斗/黑羽锅斗

他从来不是个循规蹈矩的人。当然啦，作为世界知名的大盗他假若是才会让人大跌眼镜。与其让他守规矩讲道理，还不如期盼他行事绅士些来得靠谱——虽然他现在也不想讲究什么风度。

这怪不得他，是怪盗基德那小子自找的。自己不过就是借着他的名号捉弄了一下他未来的岳父，他就在大阪迫不及待以牙还牙地报复了回来。脾气还不小，居然敢直接在警方眼皮子底下搞事情——他盯着暗室中的宝石思忖着，随即露出了一个不怀好意的笑：既然对方主动下了战书，自己这个前辈没有不接的道理……至于那小子能不能应付，那不在他的思考范畴之内。

他巧妙地回避了自己的私心，试图忽略驱使自己这样做的另一个原因——

“居然被别人抢先下了手，还好意思说自己是国际大盗~”身材丰满的美人一边朝他晃了晃纤纤玉指一边言语带钩地嘲讽，又明显不怀好意地撩了撩挂在脸颊旁的卷发，看得他心痒痒。

“不就是大意了一次吗？他还被我坑过一次呢。”他按下一股奇怪的情绪，不满地嘟囔。

“他可还是个高中生，前途无量——喂，喂，鲁邦——你还没有告诉人家怪盗基德读哪所高中呢——说说吗——”峰不二子别有用心地朝他倾着身子扭了两扭。

能够保护不二子的人在这世上只能有一个，能入峰不二子眼的国际大盗在这世上也只能有一个，让基德出糗这事怪不得自己。鲁邦这么想着，向暗室里甩了一张卡片。

“快斗——开门——快斗醒醒别睡啦——”

前一天晚上又一次扮演了自己怪盗身份的黑羽快斗架不住自家小青梅的敦促，只好起床开门让她进来。“大周末还起这么早，真是不知道我妈花了多大价钱来收买你打断的我懒觉——”

“略——略——快斗大懒虫——”青子朝他摆出鬼脸，“今天上午，你不会早忘了吧？”

“今天上午？”打着哈欠睡意正浓的怪盗先生理不清自己的思路，睡一整个上午这主意似乎不错——

“你不想他们两个等着我们吧？”青子问，将早餐摆在了他面前。黑羽快斗这才想起来，他们和白马探及小泉红子约好了周六的上午在寺井的台球室见面，为的是青子那个奇奇怪怪的怪盗基德追捕小组。

补觉的计划吹了，他坐到饭桌前，随手打开了电视。

“……怪盗基德自复出后第二次在其他国家发出预告函，而他本人昨天晚上刚刚现身铃木博物馆取走了一枚宝石。据警方分析，这或许是他的助手所为，以加深公众对其神出鬼没行事风格的印象。今日早些，收到怪盗基德预告函的威斯帕尼亚女王表示接受挑战；同时，为感谢几个月前在日本得到的帮助，女王决定开放抽奖，邀请五位参与抽奖的幸运儿及其家属免费到威斯帕尼亚旅游并观赏此次被怪盗基德预告盗取的宝石。这块宝石的信息极其隐秘，从名字颜色大小形状到价格品种威斯帕尼亚王室一并拒绝告知，因此除王室成员和基德本人之外的人只能等到预告当天才能一睹宝石的光彩……”

“ 真是的，东京大阪新加坡不够还要招惹威斯帕尼亚……”青子嘟囔着，“怪盗基德还真是不遗余力地折腾警察。”

而黑羽快斗在盘算着其他的事情：被人冒充发预告函已经不是一次两次了，他现在内心几乎毫无波澜，应对这些事也早就驾轻就熟——不过就是自己辛苦些跑一趟——他总是幸运的：事情结束之后总会有两个侦探帮他澄清名誉。

这次不太一样，上次新加坡他是借着那位名侦探的身份出的国——理论上他可以故技重施，但是铃木大小姐和她那位过于能打的男朋友，还有那位小的名侦探和毛利姑娘……他偷偷打量着青子——“还真是有点受刺激啊，”快斗心想，“如果有机会真应该想办法把青子也带上。”

他还没来得及想出一个合适的方案，就被电视画面中的预告函吸引了全部心思。预告函中的文字显然不是自己的语气，不过他也不指望没有求助过那两位高中生侦探的警察们能正确推断出什么信息，这些都是小事——

“JEWEL INSIDE JEWEL”

三个词语吸盘一样牢牢地锁住了他的目光。

“快斗……?快斗！你愣着干什么。”小青梅的声音响起。

而黑羽快斗此时却早已惊出了一身的冷汗。宝石中的宝石……假设这不是那个神秘组织苦心积虑引他上钩的陷阱——难道威斯帕尼亚的这颗宝石就是他追寻已久的潘多拉？

柯南觉得新闻过于蹊跷，根据他的印象基德的助手似乎只有一个人。在基德昨天晚上还有行动的时候助手扔下他独自跑到其他国家扔一封预告……或者反过来，哪一个都是不现实的。排除不可能的选项，那么事实指向了一种可能性：怪盗基德又被人冒充了。

还真是命运多舛啊，柯南感慨着。随即他开始后背发凉，上次新加坡出现基德预告时候，发生什么来着？怪盗扮成了兰的样子偷袭了自己然后把昏迷的自己塞在箱子里带了过去——虽然没能逃脱，但是自己昏迷前看到的那个略显诡异的笑他可着实让自己记了好久：兰对自己的笑容总是甜甜的暖暖的，不管自己是工藤新一还是江户川柯南——或许下次见面时可以敲打敲打怪盗基德的演技问题。

然后他在乎的姑娘回到了事务所，“爸爸、柯南，我回来啦。我收到了东西欸 ——”小兰挥了挥手中的包裹，“柯南要来一起拆拆看吗？”

被层层护住的东西其实只是一个信封，来自威斯帕尼亚。米拉女王亲自邀请曾经帮助过她的毛利一家及柯南到她的国家游玩，信中还提到了她对柯南“基德克星”的名号有所耳闻，希望这位小侦探的出场或许能帮她护住宝石。

“麻烦大了。”柯南想。


End file.
